1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method and circuit for regenerating a binary signal from a ternary signal. Such a method of generating a binary signal is known as the "Viterbi Detection" method and is described in "IEEE Transactions on Communications", vol. Com-34, No. 5, May 1986, pp. 454 through 461. The Viterbi regeneration method results in a reduction in the error rate or, an improvement in the signal-to-noise ratio in the order of 1-3 db, compared to circuits having a pure threshold value detector.